


Genghis Khan

by DiamondPony



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Deception, Drinking, Drugging, I don't know how to tag tell me if I missed something omg, Implied Dancing, Implied sexy times, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, creepiness, general unhappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPony/pseuds/DiamondPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I get a little bit Genghis Khan, don't want you to get it on with nobody else but me. </i>
</p>
<p>Rhys breaks up with Handsome Jack.  Jack is having trouble dealing with that.  Title from the Miike Snow song so that might tell you where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. This is my first fic ever (so please be kind). I'll add more tags as the story progresses. This is already written, so it will be complete and I should be posting pretty regularly. Enjoy!

“Bro, I can’t believe you’re still alive. It’s a miracle.” 

“Ha ha. You’re not making this easier, Vaughn.” Rhys glared at his friend and took another sip of his drink. It had been a week since Rhys ended things with Handsome Jack. The decision was difficult, risk of being thrown out of an airlock aside. Rhys couldn’t really pinpoint what had changed, but he knew that his relationship with Jack had reached a dead end. 

Rhys could still see the brief flash of pain in Jack’s eyes before the masked man armored himself with a hardened glare. 

“Surely this isn’t a surprise to you. Jack? I-I mean, you have to feel this…this….distance between us? Things just haven’t been the same.” The cybernetic man recalls the fear in his stomach causing him to stammer. He was 99.8% sure Jack wouldn’t do anything to harm him, but that 0.2% was enough to put an edge on his already difficult task. 

“Uh, yeah kiddo. If that’s what you want. You can get your stuff from my place tonight, I won’t bother you.” The CEO turned his back on Rhys to stare out his large office window, facing Elpis. 

“Uhm, th-thank you. I’m really sorry, Jack. I do wish you the best." 

Jack said nothing more, and Rhys saw himself out. The following week had been dull, but Rhys kept himself busy. The company man worked late hours, keeping himself too tired to think about the breakup. He even tried to work into the weekend but Vaughn offered to take him out for a proper sorrow wallowing. Hence, Rhys finds himself next to his best friend in a noisy bar. 

“I’m sorry, bro. I’m just…tryin’ to make you laugh.” Vaughn smiled weakly and took a swig of his drink. 

“Thanks. Yeah. I’m just not fully sure I’m in the clear here, y’know? It has only been a week. And Handsome Jack doesn’t have his reputation for nothing. I almost feel like he’s waiting? Trying to plan out the most painful death possible? I don’t know am I being paranoid?” He absentmindedly stirred his drink, staring across the bar as he rambled. 

“Dude. Bro. Maybe a little bit?” Vaughn laughs nervously. “I mean, he would’ve done something about it by now right? Or even when you went to get your stuff. Like you said, he’s Handsome freaking Jack. He’ll be fine. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was buried in hookers and blow right now!" 

Rhys shot his friend a dark look. “Aren’t you supposed to be making me feel better?” The cybernetic man chuckled darkly, “Meh, you’re probably right though." 

His bespectacled friend laughed, “Ah, sorry bro. I’ll make it up to you. We are gonna get you shitfaced tonight!” Vaughn yelled down the bar and ordered two more drinks.


	2. Two Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had time to edit, here's chapter two!

Rhys checked his reflection in the mirror for what had to be the 70th time. He had signed up for Hyperion’s dating app a month ago. At first, he didn’t even bother getting back to anyone interested in him, but Yvette accused him of making excuses to not go out and mope around and Rhys took it up as a challenge. He decided to respond to the first message in his inbox, from a cute looking guy named Jason. His profile said he was new to Hyperion and that he worked in Human Resources. _Perfect_ , Rhys thought to himself. He would have no idea that Rhys had been with Handsome Jack. Their relationship wasn't necessarily headline news, but Jack did like to let everyone know what was his, much to Rhys' embarrassment. Either way, tonight would be new and hopefully the start of something good. 

In an attempt to avoid running into Handsome Jack, Rhys invited Jason to one of the less popular bars in Helios. Tucked far away from any of Jack's regular haunts, Rhys’ paranoia was soothed. He wasn't as concerned as he had been when the break up was fresh. If nothing had happened by now Rhys was sure nothing would happen at all. But he was still cautious. The company man situated himself at the end of the bar, facing the door and picked nervously at the buttons of his black, pinstriped shirt. He had ditched his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a small amount of chest tattoo. As he finally came to the decision to only undo one button, Jason walked through the door. They made eye contact and Rhys nervously rubbed the back of his neck as Jason made his way over. 

"Rhys?" Jason smiled and extended a hand to the cybernetic man. 

"Yep. Nice to meet you." Rhys returned the handshake and beckoned Jason to sit. 

"You know, I have to say Rhys, you are a lot cuter in person than your profile picture lets on." The man flashed another smile that intensified the blush on Rhys' face.

***********************************************************************************************************

The two men fell into comfortable conversation, laughing and drinking, frequently exchanging flirtatious comments and touches. Rhys was fairly certain that he would get the second date, at least. He glanced down at his ECHOcomm to check the time.

“Ah, god it’s getting late. I don’t want to go but it’s getting late and we have work in the morning.” Rhys stood to fish for his wallet. 

Jason put a hand on Rhys’ elbow to stop him. “Aw, c’mon princess, I’m having fun. Can’t you just drink an extra cup of coffee tomorrow?"

Rhys froze. “W-what did you say?" 

His date balked, a brief flash of something too familiar to Rhys in his eyes, quickly replaced by confusion. “Uhm, drink and extra cup of coffee?" 

Fury flashed in the cybernetic man’s eyes, his stare intensified by the glowing of his ECHOeye as he began to scan the man before him. “You. Called. Me. Princess." 

“H-hey, listen I didn’t mean to…” His date appeared startled and tried to take a step back but Rhys grabbed him by the wrists, completing his scan. Rhys scanned through the data his eye returned to him; Jason, from Human Resources, new to Helios, originally from Eden, a few social media accounts, everything seemed…normal. Rhys directs his stare at Jason's face again scanning for something, anything, and he sees it; a barely there flicker at the corner of his date’s jaw. 

“Jack. I knew it.” Rhys lets go of ‘Jason’s’ wrists and sits back on the barstool, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, it’s Jason!” Not-Jason, spits out, feigning offense. 

“Cut the shit, Jack. I know it’s you." 

“You know, I’m not the only one that says princess, nerd” Jack reaches into his breast pocket to turn of the hologram device. 

“I can’t believe you.” Rhys slams far too much money down on the bar and makes for the door, Jack in hot pursuit. 

“Aw come on, Rhysie! You can’t seriously be that mad! You had fun didn’t you? Plus, you totally wanted this!" 

The younger man comes to a complete halt just outside the bar. He rounds on Jack, bristling with anger. 

“Are you fucking serious? You think this is something I wanted?!" 

“Firstly, language kiddo. Secondly, uh yeah! I saw how you were looking out for me, expecting me to show up.” Jack crosses his arms, smug expression on his masked face. 

“You are unbelievable. I WAS AVOIDING YOU.” Rhys grinds out, unable to contain his rage. “AND YOU’VE BEEN WATCHING ME?!” He bellows in frustration, turns around and aggressively walks in the opposite direction. 

“Don’t follow me!” The younger man shouts over his shoulder, not slowing down until he is locked in his apartment. Rhys slumps against the door and doesn’t sleep that night.


	3. Three Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments! Your kind words of encouragement are ~~my sustaining the black hole that is my heart~~ powering me through all the nervous feelings I have about this story.
> 
> I also just wanted to say that this...doesn't end well. Sorry (not sorry), but kind of sorry.

Jack still watched Rhys. He couldn't understand why his mind kept coming back to this...this underling. He was Handsome _freaking_ Jack; he could have anyone and anything he wanted. It wasn’t Jack’s fault if Rhys made the stupidest decision of his life. But this little, gangly, piece of shit was under his skin and it drove him mad. At first, Jack would airlock anyone Rhys went out with; made it look like they were just unfortunate enough to get in his way. The CEO knew that would get suspicious real quick if the names of men Rhys dated ended up in the Helios newsletter’s obituary column the next day. He chose to let the next few live, but he would threaten them to within an inch of their lives. Tell them to never contact Rhys again or their loved ones would suffer. And if they told Rhys that Jack had threatened them, they’d be a lot more than sorry. Jack found a little satisfaction in witnessing Rhys’ lonely suffering but it soon lost its punch. The company man had low enough self-esteem to think he was the problem and spent most of his nights in now. And though Jack loved to watch him, it got...depressing. So he sat and planned.

*****************************************************

"Handsome Jack, sir?" Jack's secretary nervously peeked her head around his office doors, half attempting to shield herself if he was in one his moods.

"Ya." 

"Your eleven o'clock is here," his secretary squeaked. Jack jumped from his obnoxious gold office chair.

"Excellent! Send him in!" Jack made his way off the dais where his desk was located, eager to get to his visitor.

A scrawny, freckled kid with ginger hair apprehensively entered Jack’s office. He looked as if a light breeze would kill him.

"Heeeey there, kiddo! Thanks for coming, what's your name again?" Jack extended his hand, a predatory grin playing on the man’s face.

"T-Timothy." the boy says meekly. Jack throws his arm around the shoulders, crushing him to his side.

"TimTams! I hear you’re short on cash? Well, I've got a job for ya." Jack guides Timothy to a nearby sofa and lays out the terms of his employment.

*****************************************************

Timothy wakes to a white ceiling and the glow of fluorescent lights. He can feel something wrapped around his face. Though muffled, he can hear the soft beeps and hums of machinery...and a dry crunching?

"Heya champ! How you feelin'?" Timothy gently turns his head to the side to see Handsome Jack sitting next to him, a bag of vending machine pretzels in hand and his feet propped up on his hospital bed.

"Mmfphhhn," whatever is covering his face is snugly wrapped around his jaw, hindering his ability to open his mouth.

"Aw, yeah they probably don't want you moving your face too much just yet. Don't wanna ruin that pretty mug." Jack winks at Timothy. "No worries though kiddo, I got you on the best drugs Hyperion has to offer. You should be outta here by the weekend, looking maybe as handsome as me. Don't get any grand ideas though, heh."

Timothy settled his head back into the pillows and lets his eyes close, feeling a warm push of something wonderful flood his veins.


	4. Six Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy some sad Rhys! (sorry)

Rhys was lonely. Since the Jason/Jack fiasco, Rhys had deleted his dating profile and tried his luck with meeting people the old-fashioned way. But for as many people he chatted up, all of them fell through. Didn't call back, weren't interesting, or weren't interested. One person had wanted to add 'cyborg' to his list of sexual conquests. Rhys half considered it, but when the other man asked if he could take photos, Rhys declined and left as quickly as possible.

And so Rhys finds himself in his apartment, alone with his thoughts. Enough time had passed for his paranoia to die down again, confident that Jack wouldn't bother him anymore. At least he hoped. Maybe it was not so much that the paranoia had left but that it had been replaced with the sneaking doubt that Jack had planted with his parting words. Rhys was furious that Jack would insinuate that he _wanted_ to get back with him, that he _wanted_ to be followed and watched. Yet, he couldn't shake the small voice in his head that asked _‘what if Jack is right?’_ Sure, Rhys had initiated the break up, but what was his reasoning behind it? He wasn't feeling it? Was that really a good enough reason? And it's not like he didn't care about Jack. It was definitely difficult worrying about a man who can literally have anything he wanted but Rhys still wanted to make sure the older man would be okay. He would be okay. Wouldn't he?

Then again, Rhys had been 'in love' with Jack long before they met. His days as a Handsome Jack fanboy were deep and long. The amount of Handsome Jack paraphernalia he had in storage was embarrassing. He used to dream about just being in the same room as Handsome Jack, breathing the same recycled space station air. So maybe, deep down, he would never be able to shake that. Jack would forever occupy some space of his mind, no matter what happened. Helios is plastered with posters and statues of the man's face, so it would be impossible to not think about him. But maybe that's why he did keep thinking about him?

On those cold, lonely nights the thought of Jack would creep into the edges of his consciousness, like tendrils. Slowly at first then increasingly quick; the more Rhys tried to push the masked man from his mind, the more space he took until Handsome Jack was the only thought. And on several occasions, Rhys’ willpower was not enough to stop him from giving into his thoughts and guiltily getting himself off.

It made Rhys furious. They broke up for a reason. 

Right?


	5. Ten Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit tired so I apologize for any errors. Thank you so much for your continued encouragement, comments, and kudos. Seriously, I love you all.

"Come onnnnn Rhys! You need to get out." Vaughn playfully shook Rhys' arm. Vaughn had texted ahead of time to tell him to get dressed to go out, but when he had arrived at the apartment the cybernetic man was slumped on the sofa, dressed in pajamas and nursing a beer.

"No. I don't feel like it." Rhys sank deeper into the sofa, trying to hide from his friend's gentle attack.

Vaughn's expression turned serious. "Rhys. Come on, bro. This is ridiculous. Just come out with me, okay? Don't go out there with any expectations just have some fun. You need to get out before you meld consciousness' with the furniture."

"But the sofa is my friend," Rhys looked pleadingly at Vaughn, a half smirk playing on his face. "Ugh, fine. I'll get dressed and go out dammit. But you're buying."

"Fair enough!" His best friend beams. Rhys lifts himself from the sofa with exaggerated effort and wanders towards his bedroom to change.

*****************************************************

Vaughn takes Rhys to one of the bigger clubs on Helios, and it is packed. Rhys’ apprehension begins to melt away as soon as he steps through the door. He can do this. It’s busy enough that the likelihood he will get noticed is small, which he wants. Later, he’ll tell Vaughn that he was just unlucky. Yeah, that’ll work.

The pair settle in a small booth near the dance floor. They contentedly down drinks, chat, and people watch. In an effort to ensure that Rhys has a good time, Vaughn buys an excess of alcoholic beverages and soon the two men are far past buzzed and well into stupid drunk territory.

“Ah man, we should def’nly dance. C'mon!” Vaughn slurs at his best friend. Rhys drunkenly staggers to the dance floor, repeatedly leaning into the shorter man for stability. The mass of people absorbs them as an upbeat pop song compels the crowd to move as one. Somewhere around the third song, the two get separated. Rhys allows himself to be pushed and moved towards the edge of the dance floor, where a body stops him and begins to move the both of them in time with the music. In this state, Rhys leans heavily against the person holding him and allows himself to be moved, appreciating the solid warmth and appealing scent of the stranger’s cologne. With great effort, Rhys lifts his head away from his dance partner’s shoulder to try and discern his appearance in the dark room. Occasional flashes of spotlights and strobes reveal hints to the strangers dashing demeanor; he appears to be wearing boots, grey jeans, and what must be a Hyperion sweater. Keeping his face mostly in shadow, the stranger places his hands on Rhys’ hips to secure their bodies together. As the song comes to a close, Rhys clumsily throws his arms around his partner’s shoulders and uses his body weight to push the man off the dance floor and into better lighting.

Rhys freezes; the other man senses it and rubs his hand along Rhys’ forearm. “What’s up, gorgeous?"

Through his drunken haze, Rhys squints his eyes trying to confirm what he thinks he sees. “Jack?"

“Timothy,” the man smiles at Rhys, a look that is familiar to the cybernetic man but lacks the familiar murderous intent behind it. The person in Rhys’ arms looks almost exactly like Handsome Jack, but there’s something a little different. A little….warmer?  
“Oh. Timothy. Rhys. I-I’m srry, you look like som’n I used to date.” Rhys leans back; apparently forgetting he has his arms wrapped around Timothy’s neck and drags the other man into a hunch.  
“Oh, uh, is that a bad thing?” Timothy looks at Rhys, hopeful and hesitant. He even sounded a lot like Jack.

“Uhmmmmmmmmm….no. Not t’night.” Rhys smiled at the man before him and pulled him closer, bringing their lips close.

“Heh, good. That’s good.” Timothy cradled Rhys’ head in his hands, holding him in place and drawing out the moment. Rhys whined softly with anticipation and Timothy pulled him in for a kiss. They were tentative at first, getting used to how the other felt. The familiarity Rhys felt paired with the months of loathing and frustration came to a head and he began to devour Timothy’s mouth. The man was startled by the suddenly aggressive movement but matched the other’s intensity. Rhys began to whine and rut against Timothy, who reluctantly pulled away.

“Hey, hey. Let’s get out of here. To your place?” Timothy panted. Rhys nodded, and led the other man out of the club, hand in hand. Vaughn would understand.

With a few stumbling stops to make out, Rhys and Timothy make it to Rhys’ apartment. Rhys is struggling to slide his keycard for a good minute before Timothy gently takes it from his drunken fingers. As soon as Timothy closes the door behind them, Rhys is clawing at the man’s clothes while trying to press their mouths together.  
“Hey!” Timothy stumbles backwards and lands on his ass. “Shit. It’s dark Rhys, hang on.” As the cybernetic man determinedly continues to try to undress Timothy, the doppelgänger’s left eye illuminates. “Ahh, much better.” Rhys pauses and sits back on his haunches.  
“You have an ECHOeye too?” Rhys smiles and illuminates his eye as well.  
“Sure do. Look at that, we match!” Timothy slides his hands under Rhys’ shirt and in one swift movement has him on his back. The body double pulls his sweatshirt over his head as his straddles the man below him. “Now where were we?” with a seductive smile, Timothy bends to meet Rhys’ mouth as he unbuttons his shirt.

*****************************************************

Jack sits in his office, waiting. He’s staring at the screens on his desk.

_Ping._

Jack straightens his posture as the screens come to life. Good, the kid came through. He better had, or he’d have a lot more than student loans to worry about.

The CEO was met with the sight of a very drunk Rhys tugging and pulling at Timothy clothes. The sounds of Rhys’s breath and soft whines were enough to cause Jack’s cock to stir in interest. Jack leans forward as he sees Timothy’s hands slide under Rhys’ shirt. The masked man begins to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers as Timothy closes in on Rhys’ face. Seeing Rhys’ perfect, pink lips parted with a smile playing about them pulls a moan from Jack’s lips. He slides a hand down to stroke himself as he enjoys the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story's purpose, Timothy's surgery is to make him look REALLY similar to Jack, but not an exact double. And ECHOeye installation for creeper camera. 
> 
> Also, probably stop reading after this chapter if you want a "happy" ending. It's gonna get real sad and real dark next chapter.


	6. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get dark, please check the tags! (If I've left something out please let me know!)
> 
> Also, have I stressed how sorry I am? I am so, so sorry.

Jack pays Timothy to continue going out with Rhys, even convinces him to plant cameras in Rhys’ apartment so Jack can enjoy all new angles of their encounters. One time, Jack makes Timothy wear an earpiece and tells him exactly how to fuck Rhys. Jack made sure to save that recording to several different locations, in case anything should happen to the original.

While it’s fun for Jack to get off on watching someone who looks like him fuck his Rhysie, he grows to want more. He’d never admit it out loud but he misses the little things, like the way Rhys smells after sex, the soft hair at the nape of the younger man’s neck, feeling his warm breath tickle against his skin as he slept. And the more the CEO felt this growing need, the knowledge that someone else was fucking Rhys grew to be like a thorn in his side; always there and growing more painful and aggravating the more he thought on it. He needed to get closer to Rhys.

After a particularly debauched session between Timothy and Rhys, Jack calls the double to his office. Immediately. Timothy scrawls a hasty note for Rhys and leaves it on his bedside table, trying to adjust his clothing and hair as he makes his way to his boss’ office.

“Whatcha need, boss?” Timothy absentmindedly runs his fingers through his hair, still trying to tuck away some stray strands.

Jack prowls towards the body double. “Ohhh, I can still smell the sex on you.” In a quick movement the CEO is pressed against Timothy, one hand on his hip while the other rests gently around his neck. 

“Uhhm, Jack??” The doppelgänger tries to crane his head away from Jack, while the CEO sniffs at his neck inhaling the mixture of Rhys and Timothy and sex.

“Shut up, TimTams.” Jack begins mouthing and tasting Timothy’s neck and works his hand underneath the younger man’s shirt, running along the planes of his skin. Jack moans as he works his mouth up Timothy’s jawline.

“J-Jack…sir…I?” Timothy is nervous by this new development, but the way Jack is worshiping his body makes the younger man shiver with want. 

Jack then aggressively tilts Timothy’s mouth towards his and whispers “Let me taste him."

“Wh-“Timothy is cut off by Jack shoving his tongue into the doppelgänger’s mouth. The CEO’s tongue moves like he is trying to map every feature of Timothy’s mouth. When they pause for breath, Timothy’s face is one of confusion.

“Jack, wait. What did you say? ‘Let me...taste him’?” Timothy searched Jack’s face and realization dawned on him. “God, Jack. You mean Rhys?"

Jack’s half-lidded eyes sparked at the mention of Rhys’ name. “Rhysie….I can still taste him on you.” Jack makes to go back for Timothy’s mouth, but the body double shoves Jack away taking as many steps back as possible.

“Listen, the other stuff is fun but this…this is a little much don’t you think? I mean, Rhys is a nice guy…maybe just, leave him alone..."

Jack seems to snap out of a trance and stares down his double “Did you just freaking shove me??"

"I-I-Uh....No, I'm sorry I didn't mean-” Before Timothy can step out of his boss' reach, Jack wraps a hand around his neck.

"You little shit. Who do you think you are?! I made you!" Jack's grip tightens around Timothy's neck. The double's hands fly up to grasp at the CEO's wrists in a futile attempt to loosen his hold.

"P-Please-" gasps Timothy, eyes pleading for his life as his voice fails him.

"You think you can take my things?! You think you can keep Rhys to yourself if I leave him alone? He isn't yours, he's mine!" Jack slams Timothy against a wall, pressing upward while tightening his grip. In a last ditch effort, Timothy kicked his legs out and began clawing at Jack's forearm. He managed to draw blood but Jack did not falter. Seeing red only served to fan the flames behind his boss' eyes, intensifying his grip.

Jack held a death grip on his double long after life had left, muttering Rhys' name. If he couldn't have Rhys, then nobody could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to draw/write TimTams in a bubble bath being served hand and foot because he deserves it. Sorry.
> 
> I think there may only be one chapter after this. Wow! And an epilogue if I can get it to work...


	7. One Year, Six Months (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter in half. 
> 
> Also, sorry.

After several calls and a few weeks, Rhys decided that Timothy had just gotten bored or found someone hotter. Or whatever. Yvette told him he could do better anyways, but Rhys wasn't completely sure that was true.

The younger man reflected on the year past, and how he had almost gotten back a little bit of the happiness he felt outside of Jack. How he had gotten so close to being okay, and how without reason it slipped away from him. Rhys knew he had a lot going for him, but maybe it wasn't enough? Vaughn offered that maybe it was a sign that he should spend some time focusing on himself. He knew that his best friend was only trying to help, but Rhys felt it was an empty token to try and soothe his hurt.

On one particularly lonesome night, Rhys toys with the idea of getting out there just to get laid. It seemed like that was the attitude of most everyone on this dump space station. At least he could take the opportunity to be the one to leave instead of being left. His brain gently reminded him that he had chosen to leave Jack.

"Yeah, thanks for that." he said to himself, "Stupid."

As if in retaliation, his brain supplied the thought that maybe all his misfortune was because he had left Jack. Maybe not in the way that Jack was directly involved (because that would be absurd, wouldn't it?) but more that Jack was the best possible choice he would have. I mean, he was wealthy, had power, and wasn't called 'Handsome' for nothing. Would it be so bad to be with him?

But Rhys couldn’t forget the feeling of emptiness he felt towards the end of their relationship. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew more than anything that there was something that couldn't be fixed. To let it sit and fester would have been ten times worse than just ending it.

"We broke up for a reason," Rhys said to himself with a sigh. The mantra had started to resurface after giving up on Timothy calling him back.

As if on cue, Rhys' ECHOcomm pings with a message from Jack. The cybernetic man reflexively grabs for the comm, pausing when he sees who sent it. A million thoughts racing through his head, he hesitantly opens the message.

_Hey cupcake, I gotta ask you something_

Rhys let out the breath he was holding onto. He considered not answering at the risk of incurring Jack's wrath but curiosity won and he tapped in his response.

_Yeah? Go ahead_

Prickling with anticipation, Rhys watched as Jack typed his response.

_I'd rather ask in person_

Of course. Jack would make something simple so difficult. Rhys realized that it would be best to just leave it at that, tell Jack to piss off. But the weight of loneliness and morbid curiosity pushed him to entertaining the idea.

_> :(  
Fine. Where and when?_

Jack's response was immediate.

_I'm outside_

Jeez. Rhys felt a twinge of fear at the edge of his anger. Had he been there the whole time? He takes his time getting to his front door and sure enough, Jack is waiting behind it.

"Hey princess," Jack said sheepishly. If Rhys didn’t know any better, he would’ve described the CEO’s demeanor as ‘innocent’.

"How long were you here? That’s creepy, Jack" Rhys scowled at the man before him trying to make himself look as big as possible, making it obvious that he would not let him into his apartment.

"Look, you know how much I hate to beg," Jack begins, ignoring Rhys' question "but I really need to know. Will you take me back? Please?" Jack searches the younger man's face for any indication of a positive answer.

The company man stares wide-eyed at the CEO. "A-are you serious?" Rhys' hand flies to run through his hair in an attempt to calm the frantic processing of his mind.

"Yeah, Rhysie. I miss you, baby." Jack tentatively takes a small step forward into Rhys' space. He throws his metal arm forward to stop any further advances.

"Jack..."Rhys swallows, "I...don't think I can. I can't really explain it but I really don't think it's a good idea. If we didn't work then why would we work this time?"

"So, I'm not really hearing a no here...trust me, babe. I really want you back." Jack reaches for Rhys’ outstretched hand and pulls it to rest on his chest.

The younger man furrows his brow, thinking through what he just heard. Warnings flashed through his head, the thoughts he had but a few moments ago coming to the forefront of his mind. Think of the emptiness Rhys, the unhappiness. Rhys felt as if a weight had been placed on his chest. Do you want that? It'll be harder to leave him a second time.

Fixing the older man with a steely glare, Rhys removes his hand from where Jack had placed it.

"No, Jack. I'm sorry, but I can't." With a deep sigh, Rhys makes to close the door but Jack wedges himself between, gripping it with great strength.

"Oh Rhysie, I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this." In a series of quick movements, Jack had Rhys pinned against a wall, covering the younger man's mouth and nose in a damp cloth. Rhys feels his body go lax and his vision goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the terrible end! Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos-ing and all that good stuff.


	8. One Year, Six Months (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some nastiness in this chapter. Sorry.

When Rhys wakes, he finds himself in Jack's office bound to his ridiculous gold office chair behind Jack’s desk. Testing the restraints he finds that there's little room to move, the metal cuff is cutting into his flesh arm. A quick check confirms that his feet are bound similarly. He blinks a few times in an attempt to clear his head.

"Good morning, pumpkin!" Jack's booming and cheerful voice reverberates through his skull. The CEO places himself in front of Rhys, leaning against the desk.

"Jack...what the fuck?" Rhys says groggily, trying to fix the man before him with the most irritated scowl he can muster.

“Such a filthy mouth on you, Rhysie. Have some friggin’ decency." The younger man rolls his eyes.

"Let me go!" Rhys pulls at his restraints again.

"Nope!" Jack leans forward, hands on Rhys' forearms, face inches away from Rhys' face. "Listen, kitten. I need to be absolutely sure but I will not ask you again after this." The CEO's face softens, mismatched doe eyes imploring the man before him, "Will you take me back?"

Rhys' bleary eyes finally focus into a hard gaze, staring Jack down. 

"Uh, babe? Did you hear-" The cybernetic man whips his head forward, forehead smashing into Jack's nose with a crack.

"NO! Especially not after this, you maniac!" Rhys spit.

The older man leaned back against the desk, hand on his face. "Ohhh, you dick. I think I'm bleeding..." Jack blinks and removes his hand. Rhys is satisfied at the sight of blood pouring from the man’s nose into his mouth. 

"Rhys...." The CEO says, drawing out the sounds of his name "I thought you were smarter than that."

Jack grabs the younger man’s face roughly, forcing him to look upward. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Rhys. Anyone who tried to pull that shit with me would be staring at their internal organs.” The masked man circled around back to his desk, pressing a button that lifted a display from the ground. Gleaming beneath spotlights was what looked like a gold skeleton minus the skull and right arm. 

“I made this for you, babycakes! Do you like it? It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Jack gets close to the cybernetic man, pinning his neck to the back of the chair. 

“What the hell is it?” Rhys chokes out, fear constricting his throat.

“This is an endoskeleton. It’s for you!” Jack nibbles Rhys’ ear, and continues speaking in a low and sultry voice. “See, what I’m gonna do is take your skeleton out, and jam this new one into you. What’s great about it is that it’s fully under my control. I’m gonna make you do whatever I want.” At this point, tears begin to fall from the younger man’s eyes, his sobs getting caught in Jack’s grip.

“Aww baby, don’t cry.” The CEO presses light kisses where the tears are tracing paths Rhys’ face. “You didn’t let me tell you the best part! The best part is that you’ll still be you! This won’t mess with your mind one bit. You’ll still be 100% you, at least I think you will be. Never done this before.” Jack chuckled at that, continuing to caress Rhys’ face and hair.

“P-please J-Jack,” Rhys sobs, “I’m s-sorry, I-I’ll take you back, I w-won’t…just d-don’t do thi-i-is."

Jack slams his hands down on Rhys’ forearms, causing the crying man to jump as much as his restraints would let him.

“Too little too late, kiddo. Besides, this will ensure that you never leave me again.” Jack forces Rhys into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, tasting the salt from his tears and the blood on his lips. “Let’s get started, shall we?"

Jack steps to the side as sharp machinery descends on Rhys’ body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Poor, poor Rhysie. 
> 
> One more chapter left! It's more of an epilogue. Thank you all so much for reading, for the lovely comments, and kudos. I heart you all.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue to wrap everything up in an ugly, bloody, bow.

Jack sits in his office, working on finalizing an upgrade for an old line of shotguns. He’s downed his tenth cup of coffee for the day, but his eyelids still feel heavy. Leaning back in his chair, he stretches his arms upward in a yawn and pops his back.

“Yeesh. I need a break. Hey Rhysie?"

In a dark corner of his office, a blue eye illuminates.

“Yes, Jack?"

“Come sit on daddy’s lap for a bit,” Jack pushes his chair away from his desk and pats his thigh.

Rhys walks over and situates himself in Jack’s lap so that he can look the CEO in the face.

“Oof, forgot how heavy that skeleton is,” Jack chuckles “give us a kiss."

Rhys wraps his arms around Jack’s neck and kisses him deeply. Jack rubs his hands along the barely there scars that run all along Rhys’ body in perfect lines.

“Good boy.” Jack smiles up at the man in his lap, who is fighting to put a scowl on his face.

“I….hate..you….Jack” Rhys struggles to get out.

Jack pouts, “Aw princess, do I need to upgrade your software? Or…?"

Fear flashes briefly across the younger man’s face. “N-no. I’m sorry. You’re good to me, Jack. We’re meant to be."

“Damn right, kiddo!” the CEO reaches up to pull Rhys into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo. That was fun! Thank you all so, so much for reading/commenting/kudoing. This was my first fic so all the support really means a lot. 10/10 would do again.


End file.
